


The Learning Curve

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Demons, F/F, Hell, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hell, Ava is Meg's star pupil. But she has more to learn.</p><p><span class="small">Spoilers: Nothing past 6.10, “Caged Heat.”</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning Curve

Ava was Meg's star pupil.

Never mind that she'd had a head start, shucking off so much of her humanity before she'd even come to Hell. Her turnaround was one of the shortest ever. She didn't last a day before she was pleading and squirming on her spit, saying, "Yes, yes, I'll do anything."

Meg remembered leaning in close, the smell of cooking flesh sharp in her nostrils, cut through with the metallic of blood. "Anything?" she'd said, dragging her nails up the inside of Ava's thigh, scratching at the leather strap that held down Ava's hips. "Oh, little girl, there is so much I could teach you."

Ava's lip had curled, such a contrast to the tears still welling in her big blue eyes. "I'm a fast learner."

"Are you now?" Meg had pushed her hand under the thick leather bind, shoved four fingers right into Ava's tight, warm cunt. Ava hadn't even flinched, just showed more teeth. Meg had pulled her hand out slowly, fingers splayed wide, then cupped Ava's mound, claiming. "You'll have to prove it," she'd said, face so close to Ava's she could bite her lips. And she did, breaking the skin, and pulled back just enough to watch Ava's reaction as she pinched Ava's clit hard.

Chin raised, Ava had done nothing more than lick the blood from her teeth and say, "I will."

At that moment, Meg was already planning her lessons, thrilling at the thought of reprimanding her new student and rewarding her too. But first, Ava needed a pre-school education in patience.

The fire had made such pretty marks on Ava's skin as Meg turned the crank, roasting her like a pig until her flesh peeled and cracked. Her screams rang out for days before Meg finally dismissed her.

Only a few months into her studies, Ava was making a man scream just as long and as loud as she had that first day. Meg watched proudly as Ava stitched the man back together after pulling him apart. Her needlework was tight and precise, her tone soothing and gentle. She allowed him to rest long enough to calm his breath. Then she stroked a finger down a line of the black thread holding the man together, smiled up at Meg, and ripped out his every seam.

One year later, Ava was teaching alongside Meg. Impatient as ever, she punished more than she praised, still needing to learn how to draw it out, toy with each soul's trust. But she so enjoyed rapping her students' knuckles with a ruler, then shoving it into them over and over, and Meg enjoyed watching her do it. With torture, Ava always took her time. And she still took her lessons from Meg. After all, Meg had yet to teach her everything she knew. A lady has her secrets. Sure, Meg wasn't a lady anymore, but she knew how to keep some things to herself.

"Tell me," Ava said, so demanding for someone on her knees, wrists and ankles bound with straps of thick leather that made Meg nostalgic for old times.

Meg walked circles around Ava, fingers catching and twirling through her hair. It fell into Ava's eyes and she blinked up at Meg through messy strands, unable to brush them away.

"Remember when you told me what a fast learner you were?" Meg stopped in front of Ava and reached down. Her palm cradled Ava's jaw tenderly for a moment before forcing her head back so that her neck stretched long.

Ava looked at Meg through lowered lashes. "Yes," she said, when Meg's hand lowered to her throat.

Meg bent to run both thumbs over Ava's pale skin, pressing into the hollow at the base of her neck until she swallowed. "Do you remember how you boasted? So cocky, so certain I'd actually want to teach you?"

"You did," Ava said, insolent as ever.

Meg dropped to her knees in front of Ava, their faces close but not touching. She retraced the path of a trickle of sweat that had trailed down Ava's temple, along the angle of her jaw. Mouth hovering near Ava's ear, she said, "So I did. Now what?"

"You didn't teach me everything." Ava turned her face toward Meg and Meg sat back on her heels, denying her contact. "I want more."

Meg's hands slid down over Ava's collar bones to her bare breasts. "I want, I want," she mocked, and rubbed her palms over Ava's nipples. They tightened the rougher she got. "You can't always get what you want," she sing-songed, shaking her head with a slow-forming grin. Meg let go and rose to her feet. She shoved one foot between Ava's legs, her big toe slipping into the folds of her cunt, so wet and ready. She wiped her toe off on Ava's thigh and said, "Not until I get what I want anyhow."

Widening her stance, Meg grabbed a fistful of Ava's hair and held her head in place as she rubbed her pussy right up over Ava's mouth. She felt teeth and yanked back hard. "Patience," Meg said, tucking away a lock of Ava's hair that was sticking to her lips, already glistening with the slick of Meg's pussy. "Eat slowly, or you'll get a tummy ache."

"Promise?"

Meg had enough of that brazen mouth and buried it between her legs. When Ava's tongue snaked out to taste her, Meg tipped Ava's head back then rolled her hips forward until Ava's chin ground against Meg's pubic bone. Like a puppet master, Meg nodded Ava's head up and down, delighting in the feel of Ava's nose nudging against her clit. She shifted, letting it slide up one side then down the other. When the pressure was no longer enough, Meg pulled on Ava's hair again, drawing her away. She looked down at Ava, her face wet, her body sheening with sweat and straining against the leather bindings. Watching quietly as Ava's muscles bunched with the futile effort to free herself, Meg slipped her hand between her own legs and flicked quickly against her clit.

Ava dragged her tongue over her bottom lip, moaning as she chased the taste of Meg on her.

Meg withdrew her hand from her pussy and started circling her areola, grinning when Ava arched her back, tits high, her own nipples peaked and dark pink. She pinched herself, closing her eyes at the ache that went straight down.

Ava made a small sound and Meg stopped touching herself, stopped up Ava's mouth with her fingers. She tutted softly, stroking Ava's tongue. Ava hummed around her and Meg drove her fingers deeper, testing her gag reflex. That shut her up. "Now," Meg said, removing her fingers and threading them into Ava's hair. "Show me what you can do with that mouth when it's not talking back."

Ava's mouth opened wide and Meg used both hands to guide her back where she wanted her.

Meg petted at Ava's head as Ava lapped between her legs. Her nails scratched lightly at Ava's scalp, and Ava practically purred, sending vibrations all along Meg's cunt. "Good girl," she said. Ava responded by sucking eagerly at Meg's clit, ever the teacher's pet.

Leaving one hand on Ava's head, Meg reached back behind herself and tugged at the rim of her asshole. She stroked herself in time to the rhythm of Ava's tongue and lips, biting back the groan caught in her throat, wanting to hear nothing but the wet sounds of Ava eating her out, the quiet suckling and the obscene slurping of her hungry little mouth. Meg pushed her finger into her hole then surged forward, riding Ava's face and her own hand, back and forth, faster and faster until the burning heat spread out from between her legs, down her thighs and up her bowed spine. Her head lolled to one side, her shoulder pressing up against her ear, her muscles tensed. Meg's grip on Ava loosened and Ava took advantage. She pulled back so that only the tip of her tongue touched the very end of Meg's clit. She gave one teasing lick, then another, then another, and Meg was coming, mouth working soundlessly against a silent cry.

Ava worked her tongue deeper into Meg's cunt, pressing against the sensitive flesh until Meg shook and stepped away, out of reach.

Laughing at the way Ava tried to follow her, nearly tipping over with her wrists and ankles still bound, Meg walked backwards and sank into her favorite chair. Idly running her fingers over the unfastened cuffs on its arms, she spread her legs and settled into the worn seat.

"What about me?"

Not answering, Meg watched Ava from across the room. Ava stayed on her knees, saying no more for a long time. When Meg was satisfied that she had finally learned some patience, she got up from the chair and left the room.

She came back with a large dildo fashioned out of leather and stained black with old blood, one of Alastair's favorites. He had used it to split open the Winchester boy oh so many times.

Meg strode toward Ava until she was a couple yards in front of her. She placed the dildo on the floor, standing it upright on its base. Walking back to the chair, she said over her shoulder, "Clever student like you, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

And Ava did. But not for many, many hours. Meg was positively giddy by the time Ava crawled her way over on sore knees and worked the dildo up into herself. Ava was just starting to come when Meg got the message that Lucifer was free.

Meg stayed until Ava was breathing evenly again. Crouching beside her, she considered undoing her restraints.

"I'd like to come with you," Ava said, the _but_ left unspoken yet undeniable.

"But you won't."

Ava just stared up at her for a moment. "Would you want me to?"

Meg thumbed at the leather around Ava's ankles, decided to leave the straps on. That would be another lesson for her to learn. "You have work to do here," Meg said and stood to go. "So, it's good that I didn't invite you."

On her way out, Meg turned and said, "Just make sure, when I bring the Winchester boy back down? If Lucifer doesn't want him, that is. Save some for me?"

Ava stilled the wriggling of her tied wrists, pushed her lips into an exaggerated pout and nodded. "Sure." Her tone was condescending when she said, "Now run along. Your master is waiting."

Meg really looked forward to returning and teaching her some respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3642969#t3642969) at [](http://blindfold_spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold_spn.livejournal.com/).


End file.
